bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me. I will reply on your talk page, and don't forget to sign your comments, using four tidles ~~~~ Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 References Hey. So I tried again to get the reference templates working for Bully Wikia. They kinda work, as in, they're totally functional and all that, but they're ugly. The only article I did so far is Gary Smith's, and as you'll see when you check it out, the reference list is all big and blocky and ugly and not encyclopedic looking. By the way, I got the original List of characters in Bully "userfied". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:McJeff/List_of_characters_in_Bully So all the quotes we mined back in the day to use as reference are still there properly formatted and everything. It's like the guy said, quotes should be used to make a point and as long as a quote is being used to source something the article says, it should be there. McJeff 23:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, they should be deleted. It's not like the quotes are lost, they'll just be off the page - when we get the references working we can always add them back in properly. McJeff 00:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I screwed up When I was deleting the quotes sections, I accidentally deleted the categories from all the articles I de-quoted. I've recategorized the Bullies and Preppies, but the Nerds, Greasers and Jocks still need it. In case you didn't mind helping out. McJeff 04:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ah! I came on to check on everything. You guys removed the quotes! D; ahhhh! But it is your decision......:[ I really liked the quotes..but you guys made points that they should be for reference only..just really liked the quotes and got used to them. RIP Quotes. But anyway, we had a parade today for Mardi Gras and it was 6 miles. It was stressing my joints. so I'm sore. Time to rest. TheKidInside 09:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :What, we can't add quotes anymore!?! THAT'S IT, I QUIT!!!! Quoterick 17:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::It is against the fair use policy on text. The quotes have not quite gone, they will be used in references. Quotes should only be used to make a point. Dan the Man 1983 18:17, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Alright! :] Wait..I can use my powers to a whole new level with quotes. >:]]]] muhahahaha!~ TheKidInside 07:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I wonder what you are planning to do with your powers? Dan the Man 1983 19:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC) It is unfortunate that the quotes have been removed. Why have they been removed anyway I mean they didn't break infringements did they? GreasersParadise92 :Actually they did. McJeff 08:09, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :That's a shame but if it helps keep this website alive it must be done. GreasersParadise92 18:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hello I think I need a little big of help, I've been trying to create an account but for some reason I can't. Every time I try and make a username a X pops up besides the box, I've tried countless names but there's always that X there. I don't know what else to do but if you can help or something would be really great thanks. 16:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Paul I updated his page with some examples, and posted the link to it on your Wikia Central talk page. McJeff 22:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hey!~ I'm typing in school. :D Isn't that wonderful? lol. It's 6th Hour over here and we are in the computer lab instead of the band room. :] I'm alright. Got Ben next to me and all. yay! I'm sorry I haven't been on here for a while. I know it's been slow/dead since I've been on. Not much to work on but I'll try to find things to work on. Much Love (as a friend). I really hope your heart is better from such a heartbroken incident. Talk to you soon. TheKidInside 18:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Reply Dan, I'm worried about you. You have a illness which causes you to "act out" but if you want to try to love again. I can't stop you. Just be careful. I care about you...a lot. I only want you to be truly happy. TheKidInside 17:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : oh. okay! :D just wanted to make sure you are alright. I worry about you. Hope you are well. TheKidInside 18:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) AIM Hey, how come you're never on anymore? Did you change names or something? McJeff 06:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :No dude, Just have not used it in a while, I'll be on in a minute. Dan the Man 1983 06:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Dude Being a wikia admin doesn't give someone authority over any other wiki. Only being on the development team does. If that one guy had had authority he wouldn't have had to ask an authority figure to do something for him - and if what he'd wanted was reasonable she'd have done it rather than ignored it. McJeff 15:50, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe not, but he is right in a sense, wall of shame stuff is uncivil. Which is why I think it should be left out. Dan the Man 1983 14:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::You thought it was a fine idea right up until that guy showed up and demanded it be oversighted, didn't you? McJeff 18:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes until I realised he was right. I don't think we should use a wall of shame on banned users pages. Just links to provide evidence on why they got banned. Dan the Man 1983 18:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::How is he right about Paul? McJeff 01:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::He is right about all of them. Dan the Man 1983 09:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's not an answer. If I don't get an adequate refutation from you as to why the individual points that I made are wrong (it isn't "incivil" if it's true, precedent allows for such pages, there is no rule against it, and Paul deserves it), I will be reverting to the old version. McJeff 14:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's wrong because there is no point in shaming banned users, they are blocked from editing, what is in the past should stay in the past. Saying Paul deserves it, makes you sound like you have a grudge against him. Dan the Man 1983 16:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The thing that I find bothersome about this whole situation is that 1) Paul has expressed no remorse for his racism and disruption, 2) he requested the info be removed because he didn't want people to know he did it. It just seems to me like, y'know, barring a formal apology from him for his conduct, we should be actively preventing him from escaping the consequences of the way he acted rather than being charitable to him. Whether it shames him or not shouldn't matter since he's responsible for his own actions. ::::::::Anyway, that's how I see it. On the off chance I've changed your mind, you revert back. I won't edit war about it, and Jessica's too nice for me to want her involved in something like this. McJeff 19:20, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Dude the way I see it is this, he got the worst punishment of all for his actions, since he got blocked from editing here and you know how much he liked editing here. Not being able to do something you really enjoy, is a bigger punishment then anything else. So in my opinion he never got off lightly with his actions. If he expresses no remorse for his actions, then that is his problem and not ours. He has nothing to do with this wiki any more. I think we should move forward dude. Dan the Man 1983 19:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) My "exile" Thanks for unblocking me, but I'd rather be reblocked. I'll admit the fact that I strongly disagree with the decision to "be nice" to Paul was part of it, but the main part is I'm in my last 2 semesters at tech school. I somehow scraped passes in the 2 classes I thought I was going to fail last semester, and I kind of feel like Karma gave me a break. So this semester I'm trying to remove all distractions so I don't end up getting unfocused, and editing Wikias is one of those things I want to not do. If you'd like you can set the block for 6 months instead of indefinite. McJeff 00:47, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :It is simple dude, just resist the urge to edit. I ain't blocking you cause you don't deserve it and it is against Wikia rules. Dan the Man 1983 00:50, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::But I'll do it so you can continue with your studies. Dan the Man 1983 00:54, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Dark ern 12:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) hello may I know if there is a page containing the dialogs of the Bully characters? I just love to hear their quotes wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool ---- Could you get people to edit my newest page. Forum: clique ideas Dark ern i am sorry i messed with your quote to Dan the Man, i am new to this wiki and didnt read the rules and policies so i will study up on the rules and fix my mistakes on the bully wiki. --Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 20:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) PS: NO ONE HAS ADDED TO MY PAGE!!!